Derrière l'orage
by BrownieJune
Summary: La tempête fait rage dehors, Hermione et Drago se retrouvent coincés dans les vestiaires. Que vont-ils pouvoir faire pour occuper leur temps ? / Cadeau d'anniversaire pour N'amé / Fanart : Upthehill


**Et on dit JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AMELIAAAA *cœur***

 **Voilà ton cadeau, à défaut de pouvoir t'acheter un présent Potterhead tout de suite, je le crée :p J'espère que tu vas l'aimer !**

 **On arrive à la fin de la journée et j'espère qu'elle a été bonne, que tu as été gâtée, que tu as profité avec ta merveilleuse famille !**

 **Je veux que tu saches que tu es géniale, que depuis que l'on se connaît tu m'as apporté que du bonheur et que de te voir IRL au baptême de Prawnie m'a comblée de joie. C'était dur de vous voir partir et j'ai juste hâte d'être en décembre pour vous revoir. Tu es une femme, une maman, une amie extraordinaire et je t'aime tellement.**

 **Maintenant que j'ai déversé mon amour pouffy :p voilà pour tous les lecteurs : j'espère que vous aimerez aussi cet OS Dramione coquillage :p Sachez que je ne précise pas vraiment le contexte et l'histoire donc il est logique que les persos soient un poil OOC, je m'en rend bien compte :)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous mais surtout ma N'amé *cœur* et je te serre fort dans mes bras en pensées...**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JK sauf l'histoire qui est à Amélia :p**

 **Merci à ma JF ( _MissPika42_ ) pour sa relecture, pour les rires, pour sa magie, je ne serai pas ce qui je suis, mes textes ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont sans toi.**

 **Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était coincée ici, avec lui.

Elle cherchait simplement Harry et Ron, Neville lui avait dit que ses meilleurs amis étaient allés jouer au Quidditch. Ce que d'ailleurs, elle avait trouvé bizarre vu la météo, un orage arrivait sur le château. Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu personne sur le terrain et la pluie commençait à tomber. Mais elle avait aperçu une lumière filtrer par la fenêtre des vestiaires, alors elle avait couru vers l'endroit.

Quand elle referma la porte, elle était déjà trempée, elle se lança alors un sort de séchage et chercha les garçons. Néanmoins, une seule personne était dans les vestiaires, qui plus est le dernier sorcier qu'elle voulait voir au monde, enfin peut-être en dehors de Voldemort. Drago Malefoy.

Et Hermione resta pétrifiée à sa vue. Pas que sa présence statufie la jeune fille d'habitude, au contraire, elle avait plutôt tendance à la faire fuir. Mais là, il était sous la douche. L'eau, se déversant sur sa tête, avait sûrement empêché le garçon d'entendre son arrivée et elle-même, n'avait pas remarqué le bruit à cause du vacarme que faisait l'orage dehors.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago Malefoy était nu devant elle. Il était de dos mais elle pouvait tout de même constater que son corps avait l'air... Appétissant.

Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Elle le détestait et il la détestait. Ils se haïssaient tout simplement. Et cette répulsion l'avait toujours empêchée de remarquer, et surtout d'apprécier, son physique angélique. Il était tout bonnement horrible depuis toujours avec elle, alors son esprit préférait le décrire comme démoniaque.

Mais là... Face à elle dans son plus simple appareil et inconscient de son regard, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la vue. L'eau qui glissait de ses cheveux mouillés et assombris, à son dos lisse, qui longeait ses fesses et léchait ses jambes musclées. C'était comme une invitation. Ses mains voulaient remplacer le liquide sur ses courbes.

Sa conscience commençait sérieusement à dériver et heureusement, elle réalisa qu'il sortait de sa douche. Elle se tourna vivement, mordit ses lèvres le plus fort possible et posa ses paumes sur ses joues, essayant d'apaiser la rougeur qu'elle sentait affluer par tous ses pores.

\- Granger ?!

Hermione résista à l'envie de se retourner tandis qu'elle l'entendait récupérer sa serviette, pendue à un tuyau, dans un bruit sourd. Et qu'elle l'imaginait totalement l'accrocher sur ses hanches. Merlin, elle était vraiment possédée.

\- Je, je suis désolée... Je cherchais Harry et Ron et...

\- Et tu t'es dis que tu allais mater les beaux garçons sous leur douche, finit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Les bras croisés, le menton levé, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de rétorquer ainsi que de se défendre, elle répondit.

\- Qui a dit que tu étais un beau garçon ?

Bon ok, elle était de mauvaise fois, surtout avec toutes les vilaines pensées lui traversant l'esprit en ce moment même mais il fallait bien qu'elle essaie de le remettre à sa place. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, des joutes verbales, le plus souvent blessantes et cruelles, quoi que depuis quelques temps, elles étaient devenues presque amusantes.

\- Toi-même, puisque tu es restée plantée là durant je ne sais combien de minutes.

Autant pour elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle était là. Enfin, il avait au moins senti une présence dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les joues toujours un peu rouges, et fit tout son possible pour ne fixer que ses yeux.

\- J'étais simplement surprise !

Drago s'approcha doucement, envahissant son espace personnel et répandant son parfum à travers tous ses sens. Il la frôla presque pour la dépasser et sortir de la salle, ne lui accordant qu'un sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde.

Serrant les poings, elle le rejoignit dans la pièce principale où il avait déjà commencé à s'habiller. Son pantalon épousait le bas de son corps et il enfilait sa chemise blanche. Hermione ne put empêcher ses yeux de traîner sur son torse qui avait l'air tout aussi appétissant que le reste...

Soufflant, elle s'assit sur le blanc le plus éloigné de lui et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps ne s'était pas arrangé, au contraire, une tempête faisait rage à présent, elle apercevait même des objets voler à travers le ciel. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle réalisa qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir des vestiaires pour l'instant.

Préférant se concentrer sur l'objet de sa venue, elle demanda au blond.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu les garçons par hasard ?

\- Si tu parles du balafré et de Weasmoche, en effet.

\- Et... ?

Il lui lança un sourire taquin, amusé de la faire mariner. Et il termina d'accrocher chacun des boutons de sa chemise avec lenteur avant de lui répondre. Elle souffla d'exaspération devant son attitude.

\- Ils ont vu que j'étais déjà en train de m'entraîner et ils sont repartis je suppose. Je les ai juste aperçus dans le parc avec leur équipement.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva du banc, faisant les cents pas, stressée. Elle ne faisait que jeter des regards vers la fenêtre, impatiente que la météo se calme et vers Drago, comme pour surveiller ses gestes, ne lui accordant aucune confiance.

Elle sursauta presque quand il reprit la parole.

\- Bon, puisqu'on a l'air coincé ici pour un moment, autant discuter.

\- Pardon ?! Discuter ? Toi et moi ? Depuis quand on a des dialogues tous les deux ?

Le jeune homme eut l'air amusé.

\- Eh bien là, depuis le moment où tu m'as maté sous la douche, on a réussi à parler de manière civilisée je trouve.

\- Je ne te matais pas !

\- Peut-être que tu as enfin réalisé que j'avais un corps d'Appolon et comme toutes les filles de Poudlard, tu veux en profiter. Et donc, tu tentes d'être plus gentille.

Hermione s'étouffa presque de son culot.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Premièrement, j'ai déjà vu pu admirer des corps plus beaux que le tien.

La brune s'avança inconsciemment vers lui, son index levé dans sa direction.

\- Deuxièmement, la beauté est subjective, ça m'étonnerait fort que ton physique plaise à tout Poudlard. Et enfin, troisièmement, tu ne me plais pas du tout. Tu as tellement été terrible avec moi que je n'arrive pas à voir une once de charme en toi.

Elle était si près à présent, que malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle arrivait à distinguer le changement de couleur dans ses yeux, le gris clair devenant plus sombre. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put noter, son visage affichait toujours un air moqueur et taquin. Elle se demanda s'il allait continuer sur une note d'humour ou s'il défendrait sa personne devant l'accusation de la sorcière.

La voix de Drago était un poil plus grave quand il répondit.

\- Voyons Granger, c'est du passé. La guerre est finie et tu pourrais juste oublier tout ça et avancer. Tu sais, si tu attends des excuses, tu peux toujours rêver.

Son ton était traînant et il haussa une épaule, soutenant ses propos.

Fidèle à lui-même. Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle en avait attendu plus. Son côté Poufsouffle la perdrait un jour, il la rendait faible.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais, Drago.

Le garçon eut un sursaut presque imperceptible, surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom.

Elle allait retourner à son banc quand il lui attrapa la main. Et elle en fut tellement choquée. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait jamais touchée sciemment. La seule fois où leurs peaux avaient été en contact était en troisième année, quand elle l'avait frappé. Et là, il lui tenait la main. Fermement. L'empêchant de s'éloigner.

\- Si tu ne peux pas oublier, tu me soutiens donc que je n'ai aucun charme pour toi ?

Il murmura sa question en s'approchant bien trop près. Bien trop près pour son pauvre petit coeur qui battait furieusement et pour son traître de corps qui réagissait contre sa volonté. Elle se força à répondre.

\- A-absolument.

Merde, elle bégayait.

Il s'avança jusqu'à frôler son corps du sien. Hermione fixa son visage, s'attendant à voir son rictus mais il avait l'air très sérieux.

Drago leva sa main libre et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, sa caresse finissant sa course dans son cou. Et elle ne put empêcher sa respiration d'accélérer.

\- Je ne te plais même pas un tout petit peu ?

Pourquoi continuait-il à murmurer par Merlin ?!

Essayant de le faire réagir, elle répéta son prénom.

\- Drago. Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Cette fois, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Mais il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus. Il avait l'air doux. Et sincère.

\- Je te fais comprendre que c'est mal de mentir.

Et il vient à sa rencontre. Hermione eut à peine le temps de prendre une respiration, comme si elle se préparait à une longue apnée, avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était léger et délicat, timide aussi. Elle se rendait compte qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse brutalement. Alors elle s'éloigna à peine de son baiser, fixant son regard choqué à ses yeux gris, toujours aussi sombres. Cherchant une connexion. Puis, la trouvant, elle revint vers sa bouche.

Sa main ballante s'accrocha instinctivement à sa nuque, le gardant près d'elle. Elle se sentit trembler un peu et il la serra contre lui.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et fines, elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de la goûter. Doucement, il découvrait toujours un peu plus jusqu'à que sa langue rencontre la sienne. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le son réveilla Drago et sa tendresse devint plus passionnée. Il l'étreignit plus fort contre son corps et sa bouche se déplaça vers son cou.

Emportée par l'attitude du blond, Hermione bougea ses mains et commença à le caresser, ses doigts se crispant en réponse aux baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau. C'était bien trop fougueux pour un premier baiser, et elle savait que ça allait mal finir. Elle avait eu envie de plus dès qu'elle l'avait découvert sous la douche. Et pourtant elle le détestait.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec un homme qu'elle détestait n'est-ce pas ?

Comme pour balayer sa question, Drago revint vers ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre combien lui aussi, il en avait envie. Et tout à coup il se mit à genoux devant elle, il accrocha son regard au sien et posa ses doigts sur sa chemise d'écolière. Doucement, il défit ses boutons et fouilla dans ses yeux à la recherche de son approbation.

Oui, elle pouvait faire ça avec un homme qu'elle détestait.

Il embrassa chaque morceau de peau qui apparaissait devant lui, remontant vers sa poitrine qu'il cajola longtemps, rendant Hermione plus excitée encore et frustrée en même temps. Et puis n'en pouvant plus, elle le tira vers son visage pour l'embrasser et lui enlever sa chemise à son tour.

Enfin, elle pouvait découvrir, toucher, caresser et baiser sa peau, son corps.

Empressés, le reste de leurs vêtements rejoignirent vite le sol et Drago agrippa Hermione contre lui, la portant. Elle noua ses bras à son cou et ses jambes à sa taille. Leurs intimités ne purent que se caresser encore et encore, les laissant tremblants et impatients.

Ne cessant de s'embrasser, le jeune homme les emmena du mieux qu'il put vers les douches, faisant sourire la sorcière dans ses baisers. Il la poussa doucement contre un mur et enclencha les jets d'eau.

Elle sentait son sexe tressauter contre le sien et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, l'avoir en elle.

Mais Drago arrêta ses baisers pour la regarder. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voyait ou ce qu'il voulait voir alors elle attendit, fixant ses pupilles. Où elle avait l'impression de distinguer la même tempête qui faisait rage au dehors.

Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'il pénétra enfin en elle. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, la blessant presque, mais il en avait besoin pour se stabiliser, pour se concentrer. Il avait l'air dans le même état qu'elle, un peu perdu. La connexion était trop forte et ils avaient besoin de se calmer. Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, doucement, tendrement, tandis que leurs bassins se mouvaient enfin, ensemble, en osmose.

.

La météo avait l'air de s'apaiser. Et eux aussi s'étaient calmés. Allongés sur des couvertures qu'Hermione avait transfigurées, ils étaient dans leurs pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de chuchoter, faisant écho à son état d'esprit depuis le début.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui leur était passé par tête, ils n'étaient pas des bêtes tout de même. Ils se haïssaient, alors pourquoi s'étaient-il sautés dessus ainsi ?

\- Je viens de prouver que personne ne peut résister à mon corps parfait.

Hermione entendit le sourire dans sa voix et secoua sa la tête, amusée.

\- Idiot.

Drago se tourna vers elle, tendit sa main vers ses cheveux, dont elle n'imaginait même pas l'état, et glissa ses doigts entre ses boucles. Son visage avait l'air apaisé, un sourire jouait toujours sur ses lèvres mais son regard était mortellement sérieux.

\- Il te plaît bien l'idiot finalement ?

\- Je ne peux plus le nier, avoua la sorcière en rougissant un peu. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment...

Il s'approcha, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tu as besoin d'une réponse immédiate ?

Respirant à travers son souffle, elle répondit.

\- Ca peut attendre...


End file.
